


Family

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16, Expanded Bad Day Movie Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans's family is a lot bigger than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

When Sans wakes up, he knew immediately that it was going to be one of those days; those days where the nightmares and half-dreams, half-memories of the resets haunt him and weigh him down until it takes all his will to simply get out of bed.  
He did eventually make it to the first story of his and Papyrus’s home, practically falling into his designated chair at the kitchen table.  
“SANS?” Papyrus inquired from where he as at the stove.  
“hey paps. Good day for naps, huh?” Sans let his chin fall forward onto the table. “Least it’s Friday.”  
Papyrus blinked. “SANS, IT’S MONDAY.”  
Sans was quiet for a few seconds. “Ah.” He then proceeded to tilt his head until his face was on top of the table.  
“SANS IT’S NOON AND YOU JUST GOT OUT OF BED… DON’T GO TO SLEEP…” Papyrus’s words went unheeded, and the taller skeleton just smiled and patted his brother’s back. So it was one of those days. He left to call Alphys and Undyne; the Bad Day Movie Squad was needed once again.  
Both women came over just as Papyrus finished tidying up the living room in preparation. With them, they had brought several overly dramatic and cheesy action and sci-fi flicks, as well as popcorn, which Alphys took and started to make under Papyrus’s influence. Toriel and Frisk, who lived on the other part of the attached house the skelebros lived in, had come as well. It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one, and they brought pie as well as fuzzy blankets.  
As the four set themselves up in the living room, Papyrus left and picked Sans up from the chair where he had fallen asleep. The younger skelebro carried the older back into the living room, where he placed Sans down next to Alphys before squishing between him and the armrest. The lizard woman tossed a blue fuzzy blanket on top of them, courtesy of Toriel, and Papyrus arranged it as the aforementioned boss monster turned on the movie.  
Sans blinked awake as the sound of lasers and spaceships whizzing by echoed about. He glanced around before cuddling into Papyrus’s comforting semi-warmth, permanent grin expanding a little as he felt the tall skeleton’s arm sling around him as he drifts back off.  
He’ll probably always have bad days… but, so long as the Bad Day Movie Squad exists, and Papyrus is by his side… he’ll make it through them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday's Prompt: Family. The parallels between Sans and the Doctor are... many. Why not make this one, too? (Because I have a feeling a true friend of Papyrus is a friend of Sans... eventually.)  
> Edit: Thanks to user nidoarisato who found the comic I was talking about! Check it out here:   
>  http://sylphee.tumblr.com/post/135223041721/tfw-depression-mucks-up-your-sense-of-time-resets


End file.
